A walk through the snow
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: A frantic Glameow, a unconseince girl, and a worried boy. What could happen? Read to find out! R&R! One-shot Againstshipping!


A frantic Glameow runs through a blizzard looking for anyone to help her trainer who had fainted from the freezing weather.

About a mile off, a boy walked up the same mountian to Snowpoint City.

He had purple hair that fell in his eyes and was above a little above his shoulders.

He wore a black and blue sweatshirt, black baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

Glameow ran up to him and bit his jean.

"What the-- do I know you or something?" The boy asked coldy.

"Glam! Glameow!! Meow meow glam!(Please! Help me! My trainer is in trouble!)" Glameow squealed.

She started running toward her trainer.

The boy followed, confusedly.

He had to run to catch up to the panicked Glameow.

Once Glameow stopped running, the boy gasped when he saw a scarlet haired girl lying face down in the snow, unconseiness.

"Zoey!" He yelled, dropping to his knees.

He turned her over and brushed the snow off her face.

He gently lifted her up, one arm under her neck and the other under her knees.

He didn't mind carring her, she was light for a 15 year old.

Glameow walked behind him as he looked for a cave to use as shelter.

When he found one, he walked in and sat down, Zoey still in his lap.

He reached into his pocket, released his Magmar, and told it to put a couple pieces of dry wood in a pile and use Flamethrower on it.

When a fire was started, the boy thanked his Pokemon and returned it.

About two hours later, Zoey still wasn't moving.

The boy was getting worried.

He took her pulse. Her heart was beating, but it was slow. Very slow and getting slower by the second.

"Aw jeez." The boy said. Hesitantly, he opened her mouth slightly, and put his mouth on hers.

After a couple seconds, he pulled away, realizing he wasn't breathing.

He smacked his forehead and tried again, this time breathing into her mouth. Then pulled away.

She coughed a bit, but didn't wake up. He took her pulse again. It was steady.

Later that day, the boy looked at his Poketch app. clock. It said that it was already 7pm.

"I have to get to Snowpoint, but I can't leave 'er like this." He thought.

He decided to stay with her that night.

He grabbed his sleeping bag from his backpack and put it over her.

The fire was going out, so he reached over and put somemore wood on it.

The next morning, Zoey opened her eye for the first time in about 10 hours.

The boy was already awake when she woke.

Uponing seeing she was still in his arms, she sat up and asked, grabbing her head, "What happened?  
Where am I? More importantly, why was I in you arms, Paul?!"

"Your Glameow was practially having a panic attack looking for someone to help you. She found me. I ran after her and found you, unconseiness in the snow. I carried you here. You don't really think I'd leave you all alone, do you?" He explained.

"Oh, thanks. Ah." She grabbed her head agan.

"Take it easy. Who knows how long you were passed out in the snow." Paul said.

She started coughing again. Paul patted her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She sighed and leaned on his chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her close.

He put his chin on the top of her head.

He said, "Do you think you could not tell anyone about this? You know, about uh, what we're doing now?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

He smiled slightly. But shook himself off. "Stop it!" He thought to himself.

"Aw, but why?" His conseince asked. ((A/N I'm gonna call Paul's conseince PC))

"Because this is wrong. All I'm doing is helping her out."

"Remember what you said a while ago? You fell for her when you met her, you said that she treats ya right, she understands ya. You love her!" PC insisted.

"Ok, so I do. But that stays in my mind!" He yelled in his mind.

"Just tell him!" Zoey's conseince yelled. ((A/N This is ZC))

"No!" Zoey thought.

"Why?" ZC asked.

"Because! He probably doesn't like me back." Zoey's face fell.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"huh? Oh nothing. Gee, Paul, I've never seen you so concerned." Zoey teased, opening one eye and smirking at him, making him blush.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Paul warned.

"Then I'll enjoy it while I can." Zoey said, nuzzling his neck.

"If you don't tell her, I will!" PC screamed.

"Try me." Paul taunted.

"Tell him! Or I will!" ZC yelled.

"Yeah right!" Zoey scoffed.

"Zoey, I love you." Paul blurted out accidently.

He slapped his forehead and slid it down his face, covering his mouth.

As she sat up straight, her eyes were side and her mouth was open.

"Paul... I- I'm... I mean..." She stammered.

Unable to find words, she hugged him.

"Paul, I just... wow. I would never be able to say that I love you too." She also slapped her mouth.

She removed her hand and chuckled weakly.

She opened her mouth to speak but felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

When she comprehended that it was Paul, she kissed him back. _  
Yeah, I know, weak ending. I hope ya liked it! 


End file.
